


Of building something together

by AoiCrow



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Byleistr and Helbindi are Twins, F/M, Hela Fenrir and Jotmun are his siblings, Laufey's A+ Parenting, Laufey's Good Parenting, Loki doesn't have kids, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Slow Build, Thorki - Freeform, Tutoring, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiCrow/pseuds/AoiCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is about to fail his courses, but, thanks to his parents, he gets a super attractive tutor, Loki, who is reluctant to talk about him or his past. He will haunt his mind with his enigmatic way of life. Together they'll harvest a great friendship that grows into something more and Thor will learn that life is not always kind to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An so I met you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there thanks for reading! I will excuse in advance for spelling mistakes so here we go!  
> Nothing here belongs to me it belong to the creators and norse mythology.

He knew he wasn’t going to make it. He’d been studying for this test for about 2 hours, perhaps more, if you could call; staring into your book, trying to find the answers to all your problems in the displayed text, which had lost all meaning, and continuingly reading the first line over and over, studying. 

Thor considered himself a decent student. He had the motivation, but as his father always told him, he lacked the wits. Being born and raised an Odinson, he is expected to continue the family business. His biggest goal is, to be as successful as his dad; a great Special Agent, who has helped capture a great deal of criminals, among them, some of the most dangerous kind.

But nobody had told him that he had to face this, before he could join the action. He wanted to help, to serve justice and be useful, not spend hours in front of some physics book he didn’t understand at all. You don’t need to know how gravity works to catch a bad guy, do you?

This was probably his fault. All those weekends spent with his friends at the bar had distracted him from the real issue; he is barely passing his classes and he really needs this degree if he is going to follow in his father’s footsteps.

Thinking about it was no use, so he decided to order a pizza and have a little break.   
That’s when he heard a light, yet insistent knock, on his door. Who could it be at this hour? Thor wondered, maybe his friends were coming to pay him a visit and help alleviate his suffering with a drink?

He opened the door and was blessed with the most beautiful of sights; a lithe man, slightly smaller than him, was standing outside his door. He had long black hair and pale skin, his eyes, hidden by a pair of blue glasses, shone like emeralds.

“Hello Thor” He said in a melodic voice, Thor knew he wouldn’t forget, “I’m Loki, your new tutor” He explained with a smirk. “Your parents are quite worried about your qualifications, so they’ve called me to help you” And after peeking through the door he added, “Because it seems, you have quite a problem” He finished, pointing at the pile of text books and empty coffee mugs that carelessly scattered Thor’s desk.

“Hum… Okay” Thor barely managed. Cursing himself he moves away from the door, letting Loki in, closes it after him and places himself awkwardly in front of it “So... Loki?”  
“Yeah?” Loki asked, without taking his eyes away from all the books on his desk.  
“How are you going to teach me everything I’ve failed to learn in months, in a few hours?” Thor asked, because he felt very unenthusiastic about the test and if it weren’t for the man standing before his desk, he would have resigned to eating pizza and studying harder for the next exam.

“I’m not going to do that” Loki answered, while walking directly towards Thor and placing himself right in front of him, “There’s definitely nothing to do about it, you will fail that test” Loki said, like he was talking about the weather or something, did he not understand that this test is 40% of his final score? And that he is totally screwed if he fails? He cannot fail this course, again! He really needs the credits! How is he going to get his degree? Is his life going to be destroyed, because he’s been a witless beast that just wants to jump into action and beat some criminals?

Thor sighed, “Then why are you here?” Loki looked at him like he was talking to a child, but before he could say anything; Thor exclaimed “Can’t I just give you some money and you can tell my parents that the lesson went terribly wrong and you don’t want to teach me anymore?” He knew his temper was getting the better of him, but he couldn’t stop it. He was tired and all he wanted was to call it a day and go to sleep, avoiding the nuisance of being in college.

Loki just stared at him for a moment, but then he strode over and sat beside the desk “I could certainly do that” Loki said, while he peered through the books that were scattered all over, “However, they already paid me and I intend to do my job” Then he took a pencil and pointed at him “So, are you going to try, to actually learn something, or are you just going to stand there for what’s left of the hour?” Loki asked with what appeared to be an honest smile.

Thor smiled, he was surprised he wasn’t able to brush Loki off, after all, he was being very rude to his guest, but it didn’t seem to amuse nor scare Loki at all, so he walked over and sat beside him, reaching for the book from which he had been studying for the past hours.

“No, you won’t need that” Loki said, taking the book from Thor and handing him; a blank sheet of paper and a pen, instead. Thor just took them and asked “What do I need this for? Are you going to make me copy you?” He really didn’t feel like writing, since that never taught him anything more than how boring that is.

“I’ll be testing you” Loki explained “and depending on you score, we´ll see how much work we´ll have to put into this” then he handed Thor a piece of paper he’d taken out of his bag, that Thor hadn’t even noticed Loki was carrying. It was an old, green bag that seemed to have been patched more times than he could possibly imagine.

Following Thor´s gaze, Loki shoved the bag behind him “It has seen better days” he said and handed Thor a sheet, with at least forty questions on it. “Now stop wasting your time and solve this! I´ll be reading some of these books, to see what exactly you need to learn”

“I don’t need to learn any of this” he exclaimed wearily, while trying to solve the sheet of exercises, “I don’t need to know trigonometry to be like my dad”  
“But you do need trigonometry to get your degree, so how about you stop whining and start calculating those triangles” Loki said, looking at Thor with a smirk and adjusting his glasses. He then took a book off of Thor’s desk and started reading it. Thor couldn’t help but stare. Who was this mysterious, yet handsome, boy in his living room?

Well, Thor was sure of one thing; he had already been rude to Loki, so he would try to make a better impression, by doing his best, trying to solve the questions, Loki had handed him, so he wouldn’t seem like a total fool. He took his pencil and started solving the sheet, determined to show Loki that he wasn’t as witless as he seemed.

Loki was looking warily at the sheet sprawled before him. He had his pen in his mouth, something he seemed to do when he was thinking. “So, adding the points you managed to get; you failed. Congratulations” he shoved the paper back in Thor’s face, with a big red “9/50” written across it. “Well, this only means we have a lot of work to do”

Thor was crestfallen and felt disappointed. He knew the questions were far too difficult for him, but he had really wanted to impress Loki, which he had apparently done, but not in the way he had hoped for. “Oh stop it with that sulking face and come over here, so we can be productive” Loki arranged himself closer to Thor with a book in front of them and Thor kneeled by his side.

Thor took one look at the book and then turned back, to the pale boy next to him. “Why are we in the first pages? I have already passed that course” He remembered having suffered through those courses as well and the reminder of those horrific exercises gave him a headache.

“Because you are re-learning everything Thor” Before Thor could reply, Loki lifted a finger and put it close to Thor’s mouth. Thor felt the sudden desire to suck it, but he knew that it wouldn’t please the man in front of him, so he just pushed the desire in to the back of his mind and kept on listening to Loki. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing” He flashed Thor a quick smirk and continued “Let’s see… We’ll start here, so when you have this…”

Thor just let himself be lost in Loki’s voice, trying to find meaning behind the explanation Loki was giving him, something about numbers. He couldn’t care less, but he had to learn whatever the green-eyed man was saying and put all his attention to the book and the melodic voice that guided him through it.

Thor was surprised! In a small matter of time, Thor was able to understand things, that he previously thought were impossible to learn and which he’d struggled to memorize. But know, with Loki teaching him, it all seemed to go over really smoothly. “Well, it seems you are not as tick headed as I initially thought” Loki was smiling; he actually appeared to be pleased with Thor’s development.

He was really excited with the way, he had learned everything, Loki had taught him, so easily. “I never realized how easy this could be!” He got hold of one of Loki’s hands and shook it vigorously. “Why can’t my teachers be like you?” Loki indulged the hand shake, looking a little bit startled by Thor’s reaction.

“Because you cannot give an individualized explanation to over a hundred different students and make sure they all understood you. You should have gotten a tutor a long time ago” Loki then removes his hand from Thor’s hold, stands up taking his bag with him.

“Are you leaving?” What a stupid question, Thor thought, of course Loki was leaving, he was only here because it was his job, but he had found that he enjoyed Loki’s company and refused to acknowledge that he had to leave.

Loki looked abashed by Thor’s question. “It’s been great” Loki said sarcastically. “But, my hour is up and I don’t want to walk to my house too late” Loki walked flauntingly to the door as Thor stood up.

“Wait!” Loki gazed at Thor waiting for him to continue. “Stay! I really think that I’m making progress” Thor contemplated how he could make Loki stay “I´ll buy us a pizza we can eat, while we take a break, and I’ll even drive you home”

Loki appeared to contemplate his offer “And how much time did you have in mind, Thor?” His arms were crossed in what struck him as a defensive posture and he had a small frown on his face, like he didn’t trust Thor’s intention at all. But the way he said Thor’s name with his sly voice, had Thor desperate to make him stay a little longer, so he could learn a thing or two about him.  
“Just enough to finish this part of the lesson” Thor calculated how much time that would be, “A couple hours at best” Thor beamed at Loki. “And of course I’ll pay you for those extra hours”

That seemed to convince Loki, who looked amused “Ok then, you can have me for a few more hours” Loki said with a light tone. He then gracefully went to sit on the ground next to Thor.

“That’s great! Thank you Loki” Thor blurted out, taking Loki’s hand in his own and shaking it again, to which Loki just snickered.  
“Always happy to help, however, I still don’t think that you’ll stand a chance in your exam” Thor just laughed at that and released his hand, asking Loki what kind of pizza he preferred, while standing up and looking for his cellphone.

Thor heard Loki gulp so he turned back and stared at him, “Do you even like pizza? It’s okay if you don’t like it, I can order something else?” Loki just flushed slightly and suddenly appeared to be really interested, in toying with the loose strands of his own –oh so beautiful- hair.  
“I just think that you should choose the pizza, because you’re the one paying for it” Loki babbled.

“That’s nonsense! You’re my guest, which means you can ask for whatever you like, Loki” Thor didn’t understand why Loki seemed so embarrassed with telling him what truly troubled him, so, Thor decided to act kindly, to show that he only wanted to be Loki’s friend “Come on Loki! I think it’s really important for our relation to work! If you know a person’s favorite pizza, then people can tell you care about that person!”

Loki appeared to disagree with Thor’s logic; by the small frown on his face, but he didn’t question him, just blushed harder and took out his glasses to clean them, apparently flustered. “I don’t have a favorite pizza... Because, I’ve never had a pizza in my life” Loki muttered, putting his glasses back on and looking to the ground like he was counting the marks.

Thor was stunned by Loki’s revelation. He didn’t think that there was anyone on this planet that hadn’t eaten pizza even once in their life. “What? Are you serious? Are you one of those cheese haters?”  
Loki glared at him clearly not pleased by Thor’s questions “I mean, I don’t judge, I’m totally cool with it!” Loki just sighed.

“I just never got the chance to eat one, I hope that’s not a problem” Thor just looked at Loki for a second, before smiling at him and exclaimed “Oh, of course not. How about this; every day you stay to help me, I’ll order one kind of pizza, until you find out which one is your favorite kind!”

“That’s really nice of you. Thank you Thor” Loki gave Thor a small smile before chuckling and started to inspect Thor’s living room, while he ordered the pizza. It was quite big, with a low desk in the middle. He was seated on the floor next to this desk. To his left; the hall continued to the rest of the rooms in Thor’s apartment and to his right; there was a big couch, where at least 5 people could be seated without touching, placed in front of a massive flat-screen TV.

“Okay!” Thor exclaimed, “Pizza arrives in fifteen minutes; let’s just move these books out of the way, so we can eat in peace”

As expected Thor failed his exam, however, he didn’t feel angry about it, the way he usually did. He is hoping that next time, with Loki’s help, he will do much better and he can even imagine passing the course without any major issues, and all the time he would have to spend with his charming, yet enigmatic tutor, made him grin, even after being handed his disappointing grade.

“What has got you so happy? You’ve just failed your exam!” Fandral exclaimed, while walking with him across campus.

“Yeah, I don’t even know how you’re going to pass the course this time friend” Thor just giggled a bit, before grinning and resting his hand on Volstagg’s back.  
“Oh, that won’t be necessary my dear friend” Thor wasn’t planning on telling them just yet, what had him in such a good mood.

Sif was looking at him with a bored expression on her face. “Oh please do tell what has you in such a delightful state, before we start to worry that you may have actually lost it” Thor had actually planned to take them to a bar and tell his friends, after a few drinks of course, that he had it pretty bad for his tutor. He would then brag; that he took him home and maybe slightly exaggerate about the interest that Loki had shown him.

Without a doubt Thor had enjoyed being taught by Loki. However, he couldn’t avoid feeling a bit sour; while eating pizza, Thor had tried to talk some personal information out of Loki and he hadn’t gotten much, just that he was majoring in chemical engineering at the same university as Thor and that he lived alone, in a small rented apartment, just outside campus.

He had asked Loki for his favorite TV show, but Loki had just shrugged and told him that he didn’t own a TV, because he found it unnecessary and that all the shows were a waste of time.   
“So you have never watched Breaking Bad? It is awesome!” Thor was honestly surprised. “But you are going to be a chemist!” Of some sort, he hadn’t understood what engineering meant anyway, but we wasn’t about to tell Loki that.

Luckily, Loki hadn’t confronted him about the chemist thing “I don’t see how one thing relates to the other, but enlighten me anyway Thor, what’s this ‘awesome’ show about?” Thor then proceeded to explain and after a little persuasion on Thor’s part, he went ahead and played the first episode of the show. They sat on the couch next to each other, but not touching, with three slices of Hawaiian pizza each –Thor ate the rest after Loki left- which Loki complimented as pretty tasty and greasy, but was thankful anyways.

They’d watched the show mostly in silence, with the exception of the light chuckles that Loki gave from time to time, which Thor found wonderful. “It pains me, but I have to admit that you were right Thor”  
He’d left his plate on the counter and sat next to the desk were they had been studying, before the pizza arrived. “I hope we can watch the next episode, the next time we dine together” he’d said winking at him flirtatiously. He’d been sitting cross legged on the floor, patting the spot where he wanted Thor to sit. “Now come so I can finish teaching you this subject, okay?”

After three more hours of studying, Thor had paid Loki the money, which he accepted graciously and drove Loki home in uncomfortable silence. Thor had wanted to ask Loki for his phone number, or when he could see him again, but Loki had seemed far too distracted, watching the buildings from the window and he looking quite tired. The ride hadn’t taken too long, since Thor lived near the university. He’d parked his car and Loki had thanked him shaking his hand while giving him a really cute smile.

Yeah, he was definitely going to exaggerate that a little bit. “Hum... maybe later Sif, but I promise you, it’s something good” By this time, he had managed to get the attention of all his friends. They were all wondering, what had happened, to make Thor so happy. “How about this; let’s go to a bar right now! I´ll buy us some drinks and then I’ll tell what happened?”

His friends seemed to consider that for a second; Hogun needed to study and Sif had promised Volstagg, to take him to dinner, because of a lost dare. However, Thor convinced them, by telling them; that it would take a long time.

They kept walking through the extensive campus, until Volstagg asked to pass by a  
cafeteria on the way, because he couldn’t survive the trip to the bar, without something to eat. “I don’t understand how you are always this hungry, my friend” Thor joked, but decided to wait outside with Fandral. Thor let his gaze wander through the small park on campus, used as a “recreational” area, until he was rewarded with the most beautiful sight.

Loki was sitting under a tree, he had his glasses on and his pen in his mouth, and appeared to be fully concentrated on the book in his lap. On his side was a pile of books, that Thor thought Loki wouldn’t be able to carry with his thin figure, and under the book he was reading, lay an open notebook.

Without thinking twice, Thor approached Loki, paying no attention to the strange look  
Fandral gave him. Thor had a big dumb smile on his face when he stood next to Loki. “Loki! Hi"  
Loki didn’t startle, but he didn’t look up from his book either, so Thor kneeled next to him “what are you doing there? Are you studying?” He knew he was probably bothering Loki, they had just met yesterday! But Thor couldn’t deny it, he wanted Loki to speak to him, and he succeeded.

“Hello Thor” Oh, Thor knew he never would be able to forget Loki’s melodic voice and the way he said his name. Loki looked at him with a curiously, maybe trying to understand why Thor was talking to him. After a few second of scrutinizing him, he went back to his book. “And yes, I also am a student, as I told you yesterday, who needs to learn” Loki said slowly, like he was talking to a child.

However Thor wasn’t offended by it, so he took a peek at the book Loki was reading. It was full of strange formulas and strange pictures of atoms. Thor had always wondered about those pictures while he was learning chemistry in school. How did people know how atoms are shaped?  
As nobody had ever seen one, they could be flat for all he knew, but he was a simple man and didn’t ponder it for too long. He obviously wasn’t going to ask Loki about that, because he could almost feel the look Loki would give him in return.

“That appears to be really difficult” he said, trying to get Loki´s attention; he just hoped he wouldn’t exasperate the man.

“It’s quite complicated” Loki indulged; he looked up from his books straight into Thor’s eyes. “So I won’t try to explain it to you” he gave Thor a sly smile. “Unless you pay for it of course” Loki winked at Thor and he felt lost in the eyes of the other. They shone green like emeralds, trapped behind Loki’s glasses.

Thor was so focused on Loki, whom had returned to his book, that he hadn’t noticed Fandral approaching him, until he put his hand on his back. “Hey man, we’re waiting for you!”  
Fandral eyed Loki, who, upon hearing Fandral’s voice, frowned, but didn’t look up from  
his book. “Does the little princess owe you something?” Fandral said chuckling.

“Little princess? Do you know Loki?” Thor asked. He was troubled by how Fandral looked at Loki.  
“Of course I know him.” Fandral answered shrugging, “we’ve gone to the same school, and been in the same grade, since we were small children!” Thor was relieved by his answer. He really didn’t want to fight Fandral for Loki’s attention.

“So, you’re friends?”

Fandral smiled “But of course!” to that Loki looked up from his book looking very annoyed.

“We are not friends” Thor was astonished, not only because of Loki’s reaction but also because of the fact that Loki was kind of scary, when he was mad. Loki took a deep breath, with his eyes closed, before returning to his books. “Fandral was just a pretentious, big bully, who only talked to me, when he wanted to make fun of me”

A huff came from Fandral. “Oh come on Cinderella, don’t get angry with me, we were kids!” Loki didn’t answer and just started to write in his notebook. “Anyways, Thor, we are still waiting for you. Haven’t you forgotten that you promised us a drink, right?”

Oh, right, Thor thought, he’d completely forgotten about that. “Oh, well then tell the guys that I’m sorry, but I’ve changed my mind”

Thor didn’t want to let his friends down, but he goes out with them almost every day, they shouldn’t get mad just because of one day, and there was the fact, that Loki was subtly looking up from his notebook, with a curious glance. “What do you mean? What about that glorious story you were going to tell us?” he then pointed at Loki “Do you really prefer to spend your time with Cinderella?” Thor felt irritated by his friend’s demeanor. Thor knew he raged easily and he didn’t want to scream at his friend, so he stood up and stared Fandral in the eyes, with a frown on his face.

“Would you please stop calling him that? You are not a kid anymore Fandral, and tell the others; I’m sorry for changing plans” Thor deadpanned; he knew Fandral would recognize his tone and the cautioned look he was giving him. “So, now would you leave us!? Or have I still not made myself clear?”

Fandral just backed up, slightly astonished by his friend’s reaction. “Whatever man, it’s your life. Later Thor… Loki” he weaved before leaving them alone.

Thor sat next to Loki, who had forgotten his notes and was gazing at Thor with a confused look.  
“I’m sorry for that, I didn’t know Fandral was a bully”

Loki just smiled kindly before passing through the pages of his books, though his eyes were distant “It’s ok, everyone liked to make fun of me because I looked like a girl”

Thor stared at Loki “I don’t think you look like a girl” Thor said, suddenly very serious. Loki looked at him questioningly. “I just think they’re envious, because you’re attractive”  
Loki giggled a little before asking; “Are you trying to flirt with me, Thor?” Thor blushed furiously, reflecting his own words.

However, with a quick glance at Loki, he could see a fond smile on his face. He’d regained his trust. “I don’t know. Why? Is it working?” Loki stared at him before bursting into laughter and Thor quickly followed. When they were done, Thor felt a little awkward; he didn’t know how to continue the conversation, without making a fool of himself.

“So… Why are you here Thor? Since it seems that you’ll be staying” Loki asked, closing his books and gazing at the sky and the birds in the tree.

“Well, I was wondering when we could see each other again” Thor was blushing and twiddling his thumbs.  
“We are seeing each other right now Thor” Loki snickered.

Thor felt really flustered, so he laughed lightly “I guess that’s true. Are you ok with me staying here?”  
He didn’t want Loki to feel burdened by him.

“Yeah it’s all right, though, don’t expect much talking, I want to study” Loki thought for a second, before looking at him “Maybe you should read something too, so you don’t fall asleep?” That was a great idea. He could read some of his civil law stuff, which he had a lot of trouble memorizing.

They studied this way for hours, until dawn was close, whenever Thor didn’t understand something, he asked Loki, who just smiled and helped him. After an hour, Loki’s stomach started to make noises and he blushed really hard, his pale skin didn’t do him any favors, in terms of hiding it, so Thor got up and went to the cafeteria, to buy two sandwiches and two sodas, for Loki and for himself.

Loki appeared to be very thankful and devoured his sandwich and gave him a smile. Thor felt at peace, it had been a long time since he felt at peace with himself. His friends were all laugh and noise, and even in his quietest of times, he was always worrying about something. So he cherished the moment and hoped there would be more moments like it, in the future.


	2. And so I fell for you

Thor ended up driving Loki to his apartment just as dusk fell. Sadly for Thor, Loki's apartment happened to be a block away from campus. “So, can I get your phone number?” Thor asked feeling nervous; surely Loki thought him desperate or some kind of stalker.

 

“Hitting on me again?” Loki giggled, because Thor had gone red from embarrassment. “You don’t give up easily” even as he said it, Loki pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his bag, wrote down his number and handed it to Thor.

 

The paper was signed with Loki’s name, which had a small heart right next to it that only made Thor blush harder. “I need it, so we can agree on days for you to tutor me!” Thor knew he was making dumb excuses, but Loki appeared to find them really amusing, because he started to laugh.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night” Loki unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door, before turning back towards Thor. “It’s been a pleasure, good night Thor” Loki said, giggling a little before blowing him a kiss and winking at him. Thor just sat there, too astonished to move, with his eyes wide open and as red, as his qualifications, while Loki entered his building, with the sun setting on the horizon.

 

It took him a couple of minutes to react and shove the paper in his pocket. He started the car and drove home, while thinking; how he could gain Loki’s trust and what he was going to tell his friends.

 

When he arrived home, Thor thought about texting Loki, just to see if he had given him the right number. However, he decided against it, they’d seen each other barely 20 minutes ago, but he registered the number anyway and realized; that he didn’t know Loki’s surname, so Thor decided to put a heart next to his name. If Loki asked, Thor could just say; that he was following the signature, he had left on the paper.

 

Thor took a bath and ate a bit, but time seemed to have slowed down and Thor decided; to wait at least 3 hours, before texting Loki and he had been studying all day with him, so he didn’t feel like doing that. Loki was probably studying right now, Thor though with a grin.

 

He visualized Loki; with his hair and skin wet from a bath, sprawled on his bed, reading a book, while lying mostly naked, if not for a towel around his hips, that was slowly slipping from place, revealing his pale and exquisite skin. Thor wanted; to touch and savor, leaving marks along his pristine white skin, to hear him scream his name with that melodic voice of his, to...

 

That’s when his fantasy was interrupted by his phone. Thor felt embarrassed and after the feeling, that had begun to stir in his lower parts, had settled down, he looked at the caller Id; “Mom” it’s said, with a photo of her, from their last family reunion. That was enough to make him stop thinking about Loki completely.

 

“Hello mom” Thor answered before his mom could speak. “Great timing!” he added sarcastically. However, his mom didn’t catch his tone.

 

“Oh hi darling!” she said in her high pitched voice. “Why do you say that?”

 

Now Thor had to lie, because he couldn’t tell his mom that he was probably about to touch himself thinking of his tutor, whom his parents had contracted in the first place. “I just got out of the shower”

 

“It’s a mother instinct my son” If she only knew, Thor thought bitterly. She would probably have said; oh go on, but don’t forget to call me when you’re done. His mother was an open-minded person and Thor was really thankful for that, even though he’d had to endure some disturbing conversations, since he was a child. “I am calling, to ask you how your classes went.”

 

“Do you mean college classes, or are you talking about Loki?” Undoubtedly, his mother wanted to talk about the man, he couldn’t to stop thinking about.

 

“About Loki, obviously! I know you’re failing college, that’s why I got him for you!” for some reason, his mother appeared to be as excited, as he was about Loki “Is he nice? Was he a good teacher? I think he is quite a guy” his mother rambled on “He’s got nice manners and he was very intelligent”

 

“Yes mother he’s a great teacher; I think I’m actually going to pass the course without any problems” That was of course, if he didn’t creep Loki out before that. Although, Loki seemed pretty comfortable with Thor’s flirting. “I’m actually paying him for extra hours”

 

“That’s great to hear” his mother said “I’m glad, I can still help my baby, even though he’s in college”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic mom!” Thor exclaimed and laughed. They chatted for a few more minutes, before his mom gave him; his father’s regards, and hung up. Thor was relieved, they didn’t talk about Loki the whole time, but also about normal things, mothers always talk about.

 

He’d asked his mother where she knew Loki from, trying to learn a bit more about his

Life, but as it turned out; the only thing she could tell him was; that she’d heard about him from a friend, and then she changed the topic. She didn’t even know his surname.

 

He noticed; that while he was talking with his mother, he’d received a text from Fandral.

 

Received: Tuesday 7:23pm

**Hey dude, I’m sorry for what I did earlier, I didn’t know you were friends with Loki. Are we ok?**

-Fandral

 

Thor was glad he had friends like Fandral; they didn’t fight much, only Sif had enough

courage to reason with him, when he was wrong and even with her, it took a lot of shouting. But, they were all good friends, always worrying about each other, so he didn’t have to think twice about his answer.

 

Sent: Tuesday 7:37pm

**Yeah don’t worry. I was a bit harsh. I’ll invite you and the others for a drink tomorrow and then, I’ll tell you all about it.**

-Thor

 

Received: Tuesday 7:40pm

**Ok man, I’ll be waiting for it.**

-Fandral

 

Thor felt a little guilty, knowing that he’d let his friends down, spending time with Loki. He remembered the first time Volstagg got a girlfriend; they didn’t see him for months. They spent weekends together and even on campus, they were always together. He’d started drifting away and even though they invited him and his girlfriends to parties, or out for a drink, he’d always ended up declining.

 

That was of course until his relationship ended catastrophically; when he realized that his girlfriend had been cheating on him for weeks. He ended up crashing at Thor’s apartment, drunk and crying, saying how he was sorry for replacing them with a girl. They all forgave him and since then, they’ve been more united than ever.

 

He wasn’t going to let that happen to him, of course he would try to get Loki’s, to op his heart for him, but he wouldn’t leave his friends for that. Even if he saw Loki on campus tomorrow, he would just say hi and maybe blow him a kiss, just to tease him of course, and then get back with his friends. He owed them a drink and a story, about his charming tutor.

 

With that in mind, he went to his kitchen, to get himself some food that was simple to cook, it was not like he could cook a lot of things. His mother had tried several times, to teach him how to cook, but he always ended up eating everything, before it was done. Decorations and spices weren’t his style.

 

While he was eating his scrambled eggs and a pancake, he decided to text Loki, just to arrange another tutoring session, he told himself, but first, he had to check, if the number Loki gave him, was correct. Loki appeared to be the type of guy; that would give you another number, just to fool with you.

 

Sent: Tuesday 8:48

**Hum… Loki?**

-Thor

 

He waited for an answer, but nothing came. Maybe he was taking a bath? Maybe he was eating and didn’t like to use his cellphone while he ate? Or perhaps, he was reading and Thor was bothering him and Loki would block him? Why did he have to send that message? His mother always told him, to think before doing something dumb, but he had thought about it for almost 3 hours!

 

Did he do something to make Loki angry at him? Thor could feel a slight pressure on his chest and a knot was forming in his stomach. He’d fallen hard. He didn’t even know at what time Loki usually went to bed. Last time, Loki had stayed in Thor’s apartment until around 10:30pm and he didn’t look tired at all. Maybe he was napping and Thor woke him up? Oh surely Loki ha…

 

Received: Tuesday 8:54

**Huh, you actually took longer, than I expected. I thought you would only wait an hour at best. I’m impressed Thor.**

-Loki

 

Thor felt like someone had dumped a nice stream of hot water over him, all his muscles relaxed and he could feel himself grinning dumbly. He had actually impressed Loki! Though, he probably said it sarcastically. It didn’t matter, because he’d been expecting Thor to text him. Oh yeah, he had it really bad!

 

Now he had to think of an answer; that would sound neither too needy, nor too cold. Did he want to be flirty? Or did he want to show Loki; he was a serious man? Oh, this war far too much pressure, he would just be himself, which was his best shot.

 

Sent: Tuesday 9:01

**I know right? I can be impressive from time to time. So, when are you free?**

-Thor

 

Thor realized what he’d sent the text and quickly added:

 

Sent: Tuesday 9:02

**I mean, for your tutoring classes, of course. ;)**

-Thor

 

That winking smiley was flirty enough, Thor thought. He didn’t want to seem desperate for Loki’s attention, even though he totally was, and so, he waited with his cellphone in hand, totally forgetting what was left of his eggs and his barely touched pancake.

 

Received: Tuesday 9:13

**You continue to impress me every day. Oh, I actually thought, you were asking me** **o** **ut. What a shame. I would have said yes. Take note; I am free almost every evening, except** **for Thursdays and Sundays.**

-Loki

 

Thor nearly freaked out, was Loki asking him, to ask him out? Or was he just teasing? Thor somehow knew, that Loki’s teasing had just begun and if they ended up being more than just friends, his teasing’s would be endless, but that was a price, he was willing to pay.

 

So he took note of Loki’s schedule and compared it with his own. Three classes a week sounded right to him, it would be enough to see Loki every few days and not leave his friends behind, while learning at the same time. Thor made himself a mental note; to buy his mother some flowers, for the fantastic idea of bringing Loki in to his life.

 

Sent: Tuesday 9:24

**Well, I’m sure I will have plenty of other opportunities, so I won’t despair. How about Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays, from 6:00 pm to 10:00 pm, starting on Friday? Like the last time, I will pay you for the hours and invite you for dinner. I can drive you home too, if you want.**

-Thor

 

Thor didn’t have to wait long, before his cellphone was buzzing again.

 

Received: Tuesday 9:26

**Huh, presumptuous. I will take note of that. That does sound sweet and appropriate. I’ll be seeing you Friday, unless you see me on campus that is. Anyway, I’m sorry to tell you, I’ve got to go now. Don’t suffer without me. Good night Thor.**

-Loki

 

He wanted to text Loki a bit longer, but he had to admit, he’d been sitting in front of a cold plate, for a very long time and he had classes early tomorrow, so he proceeded to send his last text, for the day of course.

 

Sent: Tuesday 9:30

**I’ll be waiting for you! Good night Loki. :)**

-Thor

 

Thor yawned as he left his cellphone on the table and cleaned the dishes, thinking about; how things seemed to be going his way lately. When he was done, he took his phone and went to his bedroom, undressing himself, until he was only in an undershirt and his trousers and tucked himself under the covers, of his vast bed.

 

He left his cellphone on the nightstand, in case that Loki texted him, which was improbable but not impossible. With that last thought, he fell into a deep sleep, where he totally didn’t dream about Loki being Cinderella and him being his Prince Charming.

The next day he didn’t see Loki at all, even after he changed his usual route, so he could pass Loki’s house, hoping that he could at least see him in the morning. Was he becoming obsessed? Totally! But it wasn’t such a bad thing, compared to what other people did, right?

 

Anyway, Thor decided that obsessing about it wouldn’t do any good, so he just continued driving and going to his classes for the day. He tried to understand what his teacher was saying, but it still didn’t make any sense to him. After all, he had only reviewed the basics with Loki, so far.

 

He considered texting Loki, to ask him how much time it would take for him, to actually understand the concept of, what his teacher was trying to teach him, but decided against it, he didn’t want to bother him, if he was in class.

 

After the class was over, he waited for his friends at the usual spot, wondering what classes Loki was taking. He couldn’t just ask for his schedule and he didn’t even know what classes chemical engineers took, Mathematics? Chemistry?

 

That was as far as he could think, before he saw his friends coming towards him. He knew Sif and Hogun from school, and they had deliberately gone to the same university. Sif and Hogun decided to major in Homeland Security, while Thor was majoring in Law enforcement. They had met Fandral and Volstagg, and together, they had all become a close little group.

 

“I hope you are not going to leave us again, are you?” Sif asked, she didn’t seem upset about yesterday, but nothing was sure with Sif. “Volstagg was really disappointed of you and he complained all the way through dinner”

 

Volstagg, who was eating chips from a bag, raised his hand, as if swearing something. “I wasn’t complaining. I just thought that if Thor didn’t want to come anyway, then he could at least have given us some money for drinks”

 

Thor just scratched his head. “I’m sorry friends!” Thor exclaimed, he then patted Volstagg on the back “But this time, I swear that; even if I see Loki, I won’t cancel our reunion” Which was true; if he happened to see Loki, he would just say hi.

 

“So that awesome story you were going to tell us, is about him?” Hogun asked. He always picked up on stuff, nobody else did. Maybe that’s why he is always so quiet, he is looking for the important stuff and Thor really likes him for that.

 

“Yes, my friend, but don’t get ahead of yourself” Thor exclaimed. “I’ll tell you everything once we’re at the bar” Because campus had ears and rumors spread as quickly as wildfire here. It was not like he was bothered by rumors, nobody suspected him of anything, because he was known for being strong and short-tempered. Anyone who messed with him or with his friends always ended up retreating, one way or another.

But that didn’t seem to apply with Loki. He wasn’t like him; he was thin and appeared to be a guy, who preferred to just put up with the mockery, rather than fighting for his honor. Only yesterday, he’d found out that his dear friend Fandral, used to tease Loki, calling him names, that Loki appeared to be used to, having to deal with.

 

This didn’t help the urge, Thor had, to go look for Loki or to text him. He wanted to tell Loki; that there wasn’t anything to worry about now, he was going to protect him against anyone, who tried to pick on him, for his looks or for his way of being. Which he now realized, he could ask Fandral about.

 

He’d said that they’d been in the same grade since they were kids, so maybe Fandral

could tell him, a bit more about Loki’s life or family. After all, you couldn’t spend your childhood teasing someone, without learning at least a thing or two about them.

 

That’s when Sif pushed him in front of Fandral, startling him a little. “Let Thor decide then!” He decided to stop his wondering, because it seemed that Sif and Volstagg had been arguing about something, and they wanted his opinion about the subject.

 

Fandral looked at him and realized; that Thor had no idea what to answer. “Maybe we should just go to that bar, that’s only a couple of blocks away” he then pointed at Volstagg, “it’s too early for it to be Crowded, as you say” and then he turned to Sif “And it’s just at a ten minute walk from here”

 

Oh, they were discussing the bar, which made sense. “Yeah, I agree with Fandral” Thor patted Fandral on the back. He’d saved him from the speech that Sif would surely have given him, if she had realized that Thor had been ignoring them.

 

“Then what are we waiting for!” Volstagg shouted, before pushing all his friends, so they would start walking. They went all the way through campus and Thor looked everywhere, in hope of just a glimpse of Loki, he didn’t see him anywhere.

 

They walked, until they arrived at the bar, as Fandral had said, there weren’t many people in, so they got a table and Thor ordered some drinks. He wouldn’t be drinking though, because he had to drive home later, and he knew that once he started drinking, he couldn’t stop, until he was throwing up in the bushes.

 

And so, with all his friends gathered around him, he told the story about; how he met Loki and how, he had ended up falling for him. His friends were very interested in his story, as he had only fallen, _this_ hard, once, for a girl named Jane, who he only saw for a weekend, before she went back to England.

 

It had been a hard blow for Thor, in two days, he thought that he had found the love of his life, so this time, though he felt something stronger, he knew that Loki wasn’t about to fly out of his life, but he couldn’t deny his feelings. Thor needed advice from his friends.

He received different opinions; from subtly starting to spend time with him, as he was doing now, to kiss him and see how he reacted. After much discussion, Thor came to the conclusion; that he should wait a couple of weeks, before actually deciding, what to do about Loki, and maybe subtly ask him out.

 

“He was a weird kid” Fandral said, after all his friends had left and they were the only left. “He didn’t come to school much, and when he did, he didn’t talk to anyone, so he didn’t have any friends” Fandral had drunk a little too much and it seemed, that guilt, had gotten the better of him. “And I mocked him, because he was so intelligent! He never came to classes, yet he still had the highest scores”

At that point, Fandral started crying, like he always did when he’d had too much to drink.

 

However, Thor wanted to hear more about Loki, so as he paid for the drinks and started walking Fandral out, he nudged him, to continue telling all he knew. “His things were all old and broken, so we started calling him Cinderella and bothered him, saying that; he didn’t come to classes, because his stepmother used him as a maid” Thor couldn’t believe all those cruel things, his friend had done, and Fandral seemed to notice that and said “I’m sorry Thor, I was a mere boy, he probably hates me now, I’m such a horrible person” before bursting into more tears and insistent weeping.

 

Thor drove Fandral home, hearing all kinds of stories from his friend, things that he felt guilty of, from his childhood, like, when he stole 20 dollars from his mom’s purse, that she needed to pay the rent, and because of him, his mom had to beg his grandmother for help.

 

Thor wasn’t a bad friend, he listened to what Fandral said and made follow up questions, as it was the polite thing to do, his mother had taught him that. But Fandral had stopped talking about Loki a long time ago and Thor hadn’t been able, to learn much more about him from Fandral, and there were things, that he didn’t want to know, like the fact; that he stole the underwear of women he had slept with and that he now had a big collection of them.

 

After what appeared to be an endless drive, Thor left Fandral in his house and drove back to his own apartment. He was tired, most of the evening, had consisted of Sif and Volstagg fighting over; what to do, while Fandral gave him sexual advice. His only hope, Hogun, had barely spoken a word at all.

 

But at least, he knew what he was going to do, so he was thankful for that. The door to his apartment was right in front of him now and he went straight to the bathroom, to fix himself a long, hot bath. He had earned it, after taking care of his drunk friend.

 

Once he was in the tub, he thought about all the things Fandral had told him about Loki. From what he’d learned, Loki had never smiled, in all his years at school, except once, when a boy had called Loki’s mom a whore; Loki had stood up and strode to the boy whispering in his ear; to never insult his mother again.

The boy had laughed at Loki and continued his mockery, to which Loki had just huffed and left the classroom. The next day, while the boy was walking into the classroom, someone had dropped a big glass vase, from the second floor, the administration sector of the school, and it had landed on his head.

 

He suffered a serious concussion and was blinded from one eye, since one of the pieces of glass had somehow managed to insert itself in his eye socket and several cuts. Everyone thought Loki was guilty, as he was the only one smiling, while the boy’s shouts pierced the classroom.

 

But he’d been inside the classroom, when the flower vase fell and there was no one in the administration, in that moment, so it was labeled an accident, however, Fandral never doubted that Loki was somehow linked to the incident, so he swore to himself, like everyone else, that he would never insult Loki’s mom in his life.

 

That was a thing, that maybe someday, if Loki ended up trusting Thor a bit more, he could ask him about, to find out; if he had something to do with it or if; it was just an awful coincidence. He had also asked about Loki’s last name, but was disappointed to learn that Fandral didn’t remembered it, because everyone called him “Princess” or “Cinderella”

 

After an hour or so of being soaked up in the bath, Thor decided to leave the tub and while he was drying himself off, he checked his phone for messages. Not even one message from Loki and there was still one day left, until his next classes. Thor had never been so desperate for a bit of learning, especially if it meant hours alone with his crush.

 

Hoping that he could see Loki tomorrow, Thor went on with his chores, eating something and finished some dumb essay that he had completely forgotten about. He finished the essay at 2:40am and his classes starts at 8:00am. Completely exhausted, he collapsed on his bed with groan, before falling in to a deep sleep.

 

Thor was really tired throughout the morning, he hadn’t gotten much sleep and he had made horrible grammatical errors in his essay, and he _still_ hadn’t seen Loki. How long until it was tomorrow evening already? Even his friends weren’t here today, because they had evening classes.

 

However, his bad luck seemed to change, when he was about to leave campus, he spotted Loki and the black of his hair and his pale skin, sitting on a bench. Thor walked slowly, until he was behind said bench and tried to scare Loki, by yelling “Boo” next to his ear. Oh Thor was so mature.

 

Loki didn’t even startle, he just smiled without taking his eyes from his book. “Hi Thor, what a weird way to say hello” he teased with a smirk. Yes, Thor was pouting; he had made a fool of himself, again. However, Loki scooted over and patted the seat next to him, signaling Thor to sit down.

 

That made him happy again, because it meant that Loki wanted his company and that was a really good sign. “Hey Loki” Thor sat down next to him, peering at the book Loki was holding. As expected, he didn’t understand a word of it. “I didn’t see you yesterday”

 

Loki stared at him with those bright, green eyes that were so difficult to ignore. He had a small smile on his face. “I didn’t have classes yesterday, why? Did you miss me?”

 

Now, what could Thor answer to that? Could he be honest and say yes, although Loki was probably joking, but he didn’t want to say no either, it sounded wrong. Oh Loki made everything so difficult. So instead, he just teased him back. “Oh I’m just getting your schedule out of you, so I can pester you whenever I want” Thor said with a playful tone, not that it wasn’t the truth; he just didn’t want Loki to know it was the truth.

 

Luckily he took it as a joke. “Hum... at that stage already? Damn, you are really interested aren’t you?” Thor just blushed and looked to the side. Loki was really good at this stuff and Thor didn’t stand a chance. Seeing as Thor wasn’t going to answer, Loki just chuckled, before saying; “If you wanted my schedule, you could’ve just asked, darling”

 

This was dangerous ground. How far could he take this, without making it uncomfortable? But he had to continue the game anyway. He could at least try to make Loki flustered. “Oh okay, you should have said that earlier. So, can I have your schedule?” If he could get Loki’s schedule, while joking around, then he was going for it.

 

However, Loki just snickered and closed his eyes as he sighed. “Ha ha, very funny Thor, I am sorry, but you could be a stalker, so no, you cannot have it” So close! Thor thought, even though Loki was kind of right, because he now felt like a stalker.

 

Loki seemed to notice this and added, “And if I gave it to you, then I wouldn’t be able to surprise you” He elbowed Thor in the side, which made him laugh. “Is there anything else you’d like to know?” This was his chance; he could ask whatever he wanted. However, he didn’t felt like peering into Loki’s private life for now.

 

So he just got close to Loki and asked, “Tell me your secret” Loki was taken aback by that and opened his mouth, as if to talk, but Thor was quicker. “Do you have an inner eye or something?”

 

Now Loki looked _really_ puzzled, with a little confused frown and his head tilted sideways. He looked really cute and Thor had the urge, to take a picture of him, but he just elaborated. “How did you know I was going to scare you?”

 

Now Loki was just staring at him, with a look that screamed; you witless fool, but after a couple of seconds passed, he answered; “I could hear your stomps from a mile away” he said, as he chuckled, seeing the look of disbelief on Thor’s face. “I’m sorry to disappoint you; I’m not a magical being. You’re just really loud”

 

Thor was about to say something when an alarm went off. “Well then, I’ll be seeing you

tomorrow. My classes start in 10 minutes” Loki said, standing up and putting his book in his backpack.

 

“I’ll walk you there” Thor stood up next to Loki, while he just looked at him, but then he smiled and started walking.

 

Loki chuckled. “Oh what a gentleman!” he mocked Thor, as they walked to Loki’s classroom, which wasn’t far off. They walked in silence, until they arrived to said classroom. “Thank you Thor, Goodbye” Loki said, blowing him a kiss again, before dashing into his classroom, with a smile on his face.

 

“You’re welcome” Thor whispered to no one, as Loki had already left. This day hadn’t been as bad as he thought it would be, even if he just saw Loki for less than an hour, maybe he could wait for him and drive him home?

 

At times like this, he would be grateful to have Loki’s schedule, not because he was some crazy stalker, that wanted to spend as much time as possible around him, he just had to prove that to Loki. So he was forced, though it didn’t displease him, to text Loki. So he could found out; at what time he was free.

 

He just had to express himself well, so he just stood there, trying to type the perfect message to Loki, which could express what he wanted. However, just as he was typing the last of his message, he received a text.

 

Received: Thursday 2:47pm

**I see you, standing outside my classroom, with your cellphone in hand, typing something and I’m going to risk it and deduce that; you were going to ask me, what time my classes are over?**

-Loki

 

Thor was stunned by Loki’s message, he looked up from his cellphone, but he didn’t see Loki anywhere. Where did he spot him from? He quickly erased his message and typed:

 

Sent: Thursday 2:50pm

**And yet, you say you are not magical and don’t have an inner eye… So, are you going to tell me? If you’re okay with me driving you home of course. It’s not a stalker thing, I swear! :)**

-Thor

 

Genius, he thought to himself. Although, he did think that Loki had some kind of power, especially after what Fandral had told him. He had to be careful and tell Loki that he wasn’t in any danger.

 

Received: Thursday 2:57

**I am just highly perceptive, Thor. I will indulge you. My classes are over at 9pm, so I’ll just walk home, don’t worry. And BYE Thor, I want to pay attention.**

-Loki

 

Sent: Thursday 3:00

**You don’t have to worry Loki, your secret’s safe with me! Though, you’ve got to show me some of your other skills! Can you shape shift?! Like, become an otter or a goat? Okay then, later. Don’t say I didn’t offer though, but I guess you’ll be alright; after all you’re a wizard.**

-Thor

 

Sent: Thursday 3:03

**And okay Mr. grumpy, it wouldn’t kill you, to use an emoji from time to time; they’re cute and help texts’ feel more familiar!**

-Thor

 

Sent: Thursday 3:06

**Don’t hate me! :3**

-Thor

 

That was probably enough, Thor thought. He was honestly having such a good time talking to or rather; texting Loki, that he didn’t realize; that sometimes, he gets carried away. He hopes Loki Isn’t actually mad at him; he would text him later to ask for forgiveness.

 

With that in mind, Thor went home, he had some horrible physics homework due tomorrow; that he had no idea of how to do. He should have asked Loki about it, but now, he was left alone with it. Once he arrived at his apartment, it was still early, so he decided to take a little nap, before getting on, with his things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I picture Thor as the type of man that uses emojis.  
> Things get a little more solid if the next chapter! As always Thank you for your comments and feedback!


	3. Of having a chance

Apparently, Thor was so tired, he slept through his alarm and when he woke up it was dusk already. There were loud noises in the background, which was probably what had woken him up, but he was still groggy from sleep. That’s why it took him a couple of minutes to realize that the noise was actually the knocking of his door, and that he could clearly hear Sif screams from the other side. Thor could make out something that sounded like “I’m going to skin you alive and throw salt at you, if you don’t open this door right now!”

Oh Thor was so screwed, and Fandral wasn’t here to save him from the speech he was going to get, once he opened the door. Thor checked his phone, it was 7pm and he had 9 missed calls from Sif, no messages from Loki. Thor sighed as he stood up and walked to the door letting a bewildered Sif in.

“About time” Sif came in pulling Thor’s ear. “Do you know how long I’ve been outside?” When Thor tried to answer her question she just pulled his ear harder. “I even think that your neighbors called the police!” Sif finally released Thor’s ear, she strode into his living room, leaving her bag on Thor’s couch.

Thor was confused, what was Sif doing here? Was he about to get an intervention about Loki? Sif was that kind of girl. She was stubborn, just like him, and if she got something in to her head, nothing could convince her otherwise.

However, Thor was grateful to have a friend like her, whenever he was in trouble; she was the first to help him however she could and Thor was really fond of her. He remembers one time in high school, when a girl had fallen hard for Thor, but he wasn’t interested in her and even though he told her, she would not acknowledge it.

She just kept following him and sending him weird love letters; that had multiple pages and described how they would live together in the future, if he gave her a chance. Thor was really stunned by her behavior, but he didn’t want to talk with his teachers about it, because it was really embarrassing to admit.

That’s when Sif came to help. They had known each other since the first years in kinder garden and when she realized how big the problem was, she went to the girl and scared her so much, Thor never saw or heard from her again. When he asked Sif about her, she just laughed and swore she didn’t even put a finger on her.

Thor would probably have done the same for her, though Thor doubted Sif would have ever had that problem; she was a strong independent woman, who fought for her rights and to be respected. To tell the truth, she was probably the strongest and fiercest out of all of his friends.

So, Thor was really frightened of having an angry Sif in his living room, though she had visibly calmed down and retrieved some left over cake from his fridge. That was good, if she was calm enough to eat, then he felt alright talking to her, though still with a lot of care.

Thor stood awkwardly in the middle of his living room, waiting until she had finished her slice of cake; once she was done he dared speaking again. “So it’s not that you  are not welcome here Sif, because you totally are” Sif ignored him, as she took her things out of her backpack and started sprawling them across the desk. “But why exactly are you here?” Thor asked, as he was rather confused by Sif’s presence. He didn’t remember inviting her over.

“You really never listen do you?” Sif sighed, she was always telling him that to be a good agent, Thor had to learn to listen and pay attention to the little details, or he would never succeed. Thor really tried, but it was not in his nature, he was easily distracted by things. “I told you yesterday that I would drop by, to do homework with you, because my little sisters are too noisy”

Oh, Homework, Thor could dig that and Sif could help him with his physics assignment too, she didn’t have perfect scores, like Loki unquestionably did, but she knew enough to pass the course with an average score. “Oh great, because I really need your help with some homework that I’ve got”

Sif rolled her eyes as she started doing her homework. “Can’t you just ask your boyfriend to solve it for you?” she said with slight mockery in her tone. Thor knew she was probably just worried for him and of their friendship growing distant, because of Loki.

“Don’t be like that Sif” Thor seated himself next to her, watching her do some of her exercises. “You know what we all learned from Volstagg, and I promise you, it won’t happen with Loki. You should meet him, I am sure that you would like him” Thor said, as the last thing he wanted, was to lose his friends.

Of course he deeply enjoyed spending time with this new person, that seemed to have invaded his mind, but his friends were also important to him and they didn’t have to be mutually exclusive. He didn’t know if the relationship between Loki and Fandral could be mended in some way, but if he could get his friends to like Loki, that would take a great weight off of his shoulders.

Sif just laughed, the tension between them slipping away. “I’d rather not” Thor looked at her with questioning eyes. “Fandral told me, he may be a wizard and you know I hate magic stuff”

“Oh I know” Thor stood up to get his book and notebook from his bedroom. “I remember that; at every birthday party we went to, when we were children, you always cried when the magician came in” Thor said, before slipping into the hallway, remembering how Fandral always asked for a magician at his parties, because it was the only way to make Sif cry.

“There is something about them that just sets me off” Sif exclaimed, as he sat down beside her, this time ready to start working. “And if that little boyfriend of yours ends up being a wizard, or a magician, or a unicorn dressed in human skin or an ancient god…” Again nothing was sure with Sif, so Thor really hoped that eventually, she would like to meet Loki.

They started doing their homework together and Thor couldn’t help but drift of… could Loki be a Unicorn? He certainly had a great amount of grace and he gave off an aura of mystery; which could also mean; that he could be a god, the god of handsomeness and mystical stuff for sure.

He started grinning, because of his day dream of Loki being an actual unicorn and of him riding him, and once he was human again, his clothes would have been torn apart from shapeshifting, Thor would caress him and start kissing every inch of his naked, beautiful and smooth body.

“THOR!” Sif shook him out of his trance. “What the actual fuck Thor?! You were drooling!” Sif yelled at him, as he realized that indeed, he did have a trace of saliva running down his face and right onto his homework. Marvelous.

After the incident, Sif helped him clean his work, and tried to help him with his homework. When they were done, it was about 9pm, so they decided to watch a movie to pass the time. He went to the kitchen to make some popcorn for the both of them.

When Thor returned, holding a big pot of popcorn, he saw Sif checking his cellphone. “Your darling texted you, and what a flirt you both are” said Sif as she handed him his cellphone. “I think he is messing with your head Thor” and Thor took his cellphone leaving the popcorn on the couch. “Don’t trust magical beings Thor” Sif scolded him, “They like chaos and messing with people. Haven’t you learned anything from movies?”

Thor just chuckled at what Sif was saying, and checked his cellphone.

Received: Thursday 9:16pm

  **I’m just texting you, to let you know that I arrived safely at my apartment, thanks to my magical powers. And also don’t forget that I’ll be at your house tomorrow, at 6pm.**

**Good Night, Thor.**

**PS: I’m not mad at you, but I won’t use your little emoticons.**

-Loki

Thor could almost hear the sass, coming from the text and found himself trembling with excitement, because Loki had texted him, even if it was only to remind him of their arrangement. And honestly, how could he _forget_ about that, if he had been waiting for it since their last class. He heard Sif scoff and say something like movie and stab you.

Sent: Thursday 9:22pm

**Oh, I missed you too, and I have discovered what you really are, and I will be testing my theory tomorrow! I´ll be waiting for you ;)**

**Sleep well Loki**

**PS: =c**

-Thor

“Are you done texting your crush?” Sif asked. Sometimes Thor wandered how he and Sif could be so similar in some aspects and so different in others; she was as impatient as he was, and he knew that she could get really mad, if she didn’t get what she wanted, when she wanted.

Thor left his cellphone, next to him, of course, in case Loki texted back, and placed himself on the couch. “Yes I’m done, now what movie have you chosen for us? Thor asked.  Sif had a really weird taste in movies.

They ended up watching the story, about a boy in a boat with a tiger. Thor was on the verge of tears during most of the movie. He ended up believing the story of the tiger, even though Sif tried to convince him that meerkats didn’t live on islands in the middle of the sea.

Sif left afterwards, but not before giving Thor a talk about; how he could get STD’s from a man too if he didn’t know, which Thor knew by the way, and that if something weird happened with Loki, she would come with salt and a shotgun, and that she always slept with a stake next to her bed.

Thor was really exhausted now, so he changed and took a quick shower, before going to bed. He dreamed, he went to the zoo with Loki and they had a picnic, next to a cage full of birds that sang for them. After they were finished, Loki said that he had a great idea to pass the time and he started dragging him through the zoo, until somehow they reached a small hill, were they could see the entire zoo and its animals.

Thor was about to comment on the view, when a green aura started emanating from Loki, he raised his hand and suddenly all the animals were loose. The great cats were chasing the people that still remained inside the zoo, and they were screaming and it was chaos and bloodshed.

He turned to beg Loki to stop this madness, but he was just laughing and he had a green snake around his shoulders that kept hissing at Thor. “But Thor” Loki said seductively, with a light caress to his face. “The fun has just begun!”

And suddenly Thor was awake, it was close to midnight and he made himself a mental note to never take Loki to the zoo, and blamed the dream on Sif’s trash talking and the weird movie they had just watched, before going back to sleep.

~~~

Friday was here at last. He had been waiting for this day all week and finally it was here. He woke up earlier than on normal Fridays, because he didn’t have classes until 1pm and all his homework was done thanks to Sif helping him.

But that meant he didn’t have much to do, and after an hour, where he had had breakfast and showered, he found himself pacing in his living room. Should he wear something more charming? Thor had never been concerned about dressing before; he was used to just wear whatever felt comfortable, which always earned him disappointing looks from his father.

He decided against it, usually when Thor got bored, he called his friends and they went out somewhere; to see horse racing, or to a bar or even to watch action movies. On Fridays, they tended to go camping and hunting. But today, he couldn’t allow himself that.

Thor decided to visit his parents, he still had hours until his classes began and they lived nearby, his mom always needed help with something and that could distract his mind for a couple hours.

His mom was delighted to see him and used his strength for things she could no longer do, like rearrange all the things, including the slides in the backyard, because his mom wanted to build a swimming pool. And Thor decided to indulge her, after all, they had worked hard for everything they had.

Thor was dumb, if he hadn’t thought that his mom wouldn’t catch on to how he checked his phone every few minutes and that he was acting nervous, so when she asked what was wrong, he lied to her, telling her that he had an exam in some hours and he didn’t want to miss it.

He felt guilty lying to his own mother, he didn’t do that very often, and all his lies were easily discovered and sounded like lame excuses. He knew his mom hadn’t bought his story, as she eyed him, but she didn’t comment on it.

He knew his mother had sources between his friends; she always ended up knowing about his problems without him telling her. He trusted his friends and knew that they only wanted the best for him, but he suspected Sif and whenever he confronted her about it, she just changed the topic, and Thor let it slip.

He couldn’t imagine what his mom would do, if she found out about his feelings for Loki, he didn’t want another talk that mostly consisted of his father dozing off, his mother giving him a monologue about safety and stuff like that, and Thor standing there awkwardly in front of his parents.

But he’d rather not think about that, and after helping his mom buy stuff for lunch, and getting one of her famous homemade Oreo crust, chocolate pies, he left. He parked near the campus entrance and left the pie in the car, could it spoil from the heat? Was he supposed to put it in the fridge? Thor guessed he would figure it out later.

Thankfully it wasn’t hot, just chill, because Thor hated to wait for his classes under the sun and even in the shadows, he found himself melting, whenever the climate decided to change its usual schedule.

With one last phone check ‘no messages’, Thor went to his class and dreamed of all the things, he could do with Loki later that evening, instead. He knew that most of the things he dreamt about probably weren’t going to happen, since he had just met the guy, and he seemed to be quite the cautious type, but at least, in his mind, it was perfect.

~~~

Time went by so slowly. He felt like he had spent an eternity in there. He paid attention to the class, listened to what the teacher said and even took notes and learned a couple things, and then he saw the clock, and only 15 minutes had passed. What kind of sorcery was that?

He was thankful when he heard the bell ring and left as quickly as he possible. The pie was still intact in his back seat, was Loki on campus? Thor wondered as he hadn’t seen him at all.

Once he reached his apartment, Thor was restless; he tidied up his living room a bit and awkwardly sat on his couch, changing channels, without anything on his mind. That was of course until he reached the history channel and they were showing a documentary about aliens, like always, Thor thought. Just as he was about to look for anything else, he caught up whit what the TV was saying.

“All the gods in the pantheons, the Greeks, Nordics, Egyptians, and I could go on, where they all a product of our imagination? Or were they aliens that came to visit us?” said the guy on TV, while images, of all the gods in different representations from the cultures they were worshipped by, flashed on screen.

“They were seen as superior beings, capable of things that humans weren’t able to do, they came with knowledge and sometimes they came with chaos…” Thor never thought much about religion, but the alien theory interested him enough that he ended up watching the whole documental.

“What if these aliens shape shifted to live amongst humans? What if they bred with us? What if they are still walking among us?” said the guy on the TV. “And now the confession of the son of a god, that says he’s capable of controlling thu...” Thor turned off the TV, he could be fooled sometimes, but not by something like _that_.

Thor checked his phone; he had two messages that he hadn’t noticed, while he had been watching the show.

Received: Friday 5:28pm

**I don’t feel like walking, seeing as you have been so humble offering rides almost twice a day, would you mind giving me a ride?**

-Loki

 

And that message was from 20 minutes ago, he had one more that also came from Loki

Received: Friday 5:37pm

**Don’t even bother, I’m walking, but if you are asleep or something and don’t answer when I knock on your door, I will be offended and leave, I am warning you.**

-Loki

 

Oh Thor had totally screwed it up, Loki had asked him for something, but he was too caught up with some dumb show about aliens and he had let him down.

Sent: Friday 5:48pm

**I’m really sorry, I didn’t hear my phone, and I was watching a documentary about aliens. :C**

**Do you still need a ride?**

-Thor

 

Thor waited for a response that didn’t take long.

Received: Friday 5:50pm

**Ok? I didn’t really need to know that, but if you are some kind alien theorist, would you tell me your theory? I find them quite amusing. And no, I’m literally walking up your stairs.**

-Loki

Thor left his phone and went to open the door, just to as a quite exhausted Loki walked up the stairs. “Need help over there?” asked Thor as he saw Loki had apparently walked up 5 flights of stairs. “Why didn’t you use the elevator?” Even he, who liked to do sports and such thing, preferred to use the elevator, rather than taking the stairs.

Loki took Thor’s hand, which he had given him, to help him with the last stairs, and pushed himself up until he was standing and panting next to Thor. “I don’t like or trust elevators, they feel like a cage” Loki appeared to recover as he straightened up and shook Thor’s hand, which he was still holding. “And hi Thor”

Thor laughed as he put a wild strand of hair behind Loki’s ear, to which he just smirked, making Thor blush for being so impulsive. He was thankful that Loki just took it as a joke, as he was nudging his side with his elbow. “Hello Loki” that seemed to make him stop and he grinned at him. “Here, let’s get inside”

Once they were settled inside, Thor sprawled his things on the table, sitting comfortably on the floor, he was glad that his mom had bought this kind of table for him, it was low so he could easily reach it, even when he sat on the floor, like he always did, and because there was the fact that Thor couldn’t stay put in a chair, for long periods at a time.

Loki also seemed comfortable sitting on the floor, but now that he was close by, Thor could see that he was clearly exhausted; did the stairs really tire him out _that_ badly? He wasn’t out of shape, maybe a little too thin, but maybe he was just slim by nature.

“Are you alright?” Thor asked, as Loki didn’t seem to be his usual graceful self,  he had practically stumbled and dropped to the floor, leaning onto the back of the couch with his eyes closed, as he regained his breath.

Loki opened his eyes as he looked at the ceiling. “Yeah don’t worry, I just had to walk a lot today and I’m pretty wasted from that” That only made Thor feel guilty for not having helped Loki with a ride, but before he could say anything, Loki spoke again. “And don’t you dare say that you are sorry, there was no way for you to know and it’s no big deal” he said, before straightening up again and pulled a bunch of papers from his bag.

“Well then let’s get down to business right?” Loki gave him smirk, as he handed him the papers, in which there were a hundred exercises. “I hope you have been reviewing what we looked at last time, because I’m testing you” Thor took the papers unwillingly as Loki grabbed one of Thor’s text books, while he leaned against the couch, looking for a comfortable position to read in.

“Oh don’t look at me like that” Loki said, as Thor used his last resort, sad puppy eyes, he didn’t want to do exercises, he wanted to hear Loki’s voice and feel him near him, as he taught him stuff. “Those are easy exercises. If you have studied, you will complete them in 30 minutes”

Thor sighed and pleased Loki by starting to do the exercises. He had done at least 20 of them and Loki had been wriggling beside him. He appeared to be looking for a comfortable position, but wasn’t able to find it and seemingly without noticing it, he was slowly sinking onto his shoulder.

Thor froze, when Loki suddenly leaned completely on his shoulder, before humming in approval and kept reading the book, Thor sat there clumsily, no longer able to concentrate enough to do the exercises. Apparently Loki noticed his lack of movement “I’m sorry, am I bothering you?” he was looking up from his book.

“Oh no, not at all” Thor said flustered, he didn’t minded his presence at all, it was just that he was way too aware of it and he didn’t want to miss any of it, by doing the exercises, there was also the fact, that his minds kept going back to the fact, that they were so close that It was impossible for him to concentrate on what he was doing.

Then Loki grinned, showing his withe teeth, before getting close to Thor’s ear with a whisper. “Then am I distracting you?” Thor turned a little, blushing furiously, to see those eyes sparkling at him, telling him everything and nothing at all. Loki laughed and pulled Thor’s ear playfully, before returning to his position, with his head and half his back leaning against Thor.

“If you don’t continue working, I will move to the couch” Loki announced humorously, as he turned a page in his book. Thor huffed before continuing his test, though he could still feel the heat radiating from Loki’s body.

After Thor announced he was done, Loki proceeded to correct it. He had only few mistakes at the begging and a certain downfall nearing the end, and he totally blamed Loki for that. But he got a satisfactory result and Loki was certainly pleased; that he wasn’t dealing with a lazy student.

And so Loki continued teaching Thor for about an hour, with Loki really close to him when he tried to show him a mistake and Thor had the urge to pull him on his lap, but when he suggested the idea to Loki, he just rolled his eyes and whispered something Thor didn’t catch.

After practically two hours of constant studying, Thor’s stomach practically growled, startling Loki a little. “Well then I guess it’s time for a break” Thor said, as he stood up, mimicking Loki who was stretching like a cat.

 “I will order us some pizza, if that’s alright?” Thor got his phone as Loki walked to the couch and flopped onto it. Thor could no longer see him and when he was about to get close, he saw Loki’s hand making a waving dismissal at him, and Thor took that as a yes.

After ordering the pizza, Thor went back to the couch, seeing Loki sprawled across it, his eyes lost in the ceiling, like he was thinking really deeply about something. When he realized that Thor was staring at him he frowned. “Can I take my shoes off, my feet are killing me” Thor nodded at him before placing himself on the couch next to Loki’s head, who kicked his shoes off and snuggled further into the couch, touching Thor with his head.

He got the impulse to braid his hair and to put his head in his lap, but he didn’t, instead he just caressed his forehead lightly started giving light touches with his fingers. To which Loki stared at him questioningly. “Hum... Thor?”

“I’m just trying to see if you are a unicorn” Thor justified, as his hand was smacked away by a chuckling Loki.

“Oh is that your latest theory about me?” Thor took Loki’s glasses off, because they seemed to be bothering him, and Loki indulged. “Why can’t you just accept that I’m a normal human being?”

“You could also be an alien, who was worshipped as a god, but then came down to earth to reproduce” Thor said, remembering what he saw on TV. “And you cannot be a human, there’s something magical about you, I can feel it!” as if to prove his point, Thor let his hand hover, just above Loki’s body without really touching it.

Loki huffed at what Thor said and quickly snatched the hand that was hovering over him, and put it over his heart. Thor could feel it beat rapidly under his hand. “So can you feel it?” Loki said with a mysterious voice, before tickling Thor’s hand lightly “Do you feel tingly? Do you feel butterflies in your stomach? Or dryness in your throat?”

Thor was blushing harder, but he didn’t feel like removing his hand. “Not that kind of feelings” said Thor with his eyes closed and as red as a tomato, he could feel Loki’s chest rumble as he chuckled, before Loki released his hand put it back in his lap.

“Oh how disappointing Thor” Loki huffed before laughing, and just as Thor was about to tickle Loki, hovering over him, Loki got a pillow from the couch and tried to hit Thor with it. Someone knocked on the door.

“You are safe… for now” Loki stuck his tongue out and went into the kitchen, helping Thor with the plates, while Thor paid the pizza man. Once they were both finished, they sat on the couch and put on Netflix, the next episode of Breaking Bad.

Loki lay on his side with his plate next to him, while Thor was seated just a couple inches away from him, his plate in his lap. And so they enjoyed the show, laughing at Loki’s snarky remarks and Thor’s dumb comments. And after they had finished their slices of pizza, Thor stood up and went to the kitchen, where he served two slices of his mother’s pie.

Somehow, during the show and after Thor brought the dessert, Loki’s head ended up in Thor’s lap, where he was fed by Thor, who had to bring the spoon down to Loki’s lips, and he really wanted to use his fingers. After they had finished, he actually got to braid his hair. Loki later complained; that actually knotted his hair.

When the episode was over, Thor didn’t want to stand up, Loki laughed and dragged him of the couch, he still enjoyed being taught by Loki, but he missed the heat and the careless laugh that he couldn’t get, once he was sat in front of his desk.

They spent the next hours by the desk, Loki teaching Thor and Thor doing his best to learn, he actually felt that Loki was a little bit more patient with him than the last time, and that helped him relax and pay more attention to what Loki tried to explain to him.

But the hours passed without Thor noticing and it was time for Loki to leave, Thor reluctantly stood up and paid Loki, not because he didn’t want to pay him, just because he didn’t want him to leave at all. He considered asking Loki to stay in his spare bedroom, so they could watch more TV, but he felt that it would be pushing his boundaries.

Loki smiled at him as they went down the stairs and into the car. “You know, Fandral got drunk some nights ago and was all guilty and sorry over what he did to you” If only he could get Sif and Fandral to like Loki.

“Oh well, that explains why he came to me yesterday, before you talked to me, and was all embarrassed and left me a rose with a letter that said sorry” Thor just gaped at that, was Loki messing with him or did Fandral really do that? Hadn’t he listened to and advise Thor, on how to get together with Loki?

“Are you telling me the truth?” Thor asked, his tone had dropped one octave, and Loki looked at him before opening his bag and taking out a letter, which was undoubtedly signed with Fandral’s signature, Thor felt the need to rip it apart.

“Come on Thor, don’t get all jealous, I don’t even like roses” Loki said, as he got close to Thor, he didn’t have his seat belt on, so he could rest his head on Thor’s shoulder, before handing the letter to Thor and whispering in his ear. “You can keep it if you want”

Thor would question Fandral about the letter later, so he took the letter and shoved it in his pocket, Loki was still resting his head on his shoulder and he was staring at him with a complacent smile. “I’m sorry I just...” Thor tried to justify as he blushed.

Loki had undoubtedly noticed that Thor usually seemed to blush at his words, but he hadn’t said anything about it before “It’s alright, I like you more than him” he then snickered and winked at him, before returning to his seat and putting on his seatbelt, as Thor stared at him.

“And what do you mean by that?” Thor decided to continue Loki’s game and to trust that his words where true, and he didn’t really have any interest in his friend, even though he couldn’t shake off the voice in his mind that screamed ‘traitor’ at Fandral.

Loki smiled at him before gazing out of the window. “Just that you are a better guy of course, as charming and kind as a prince” Loki declared

Thor just wanted to hug Loki and never let him go. “You sound like my mom. Thank you though” Thor started driving; he didn’t want to reach Loki’s house, which was awfully close, too quickly.

“You’re welcome” Loki said and he was lost in the view, which appeared to calm him, which also meant that he ignored Thor for the rest of the drive.

Once they arrived, Loki unbuckled his seatbelt and perched himself on Thor’s shoulder, like he had done before Thor had started driving, before giving him a quick and soft kiss on the cheek. “Good night Thor” he whispered before getting out of the car.

Thor just waved him goodbye from his window, before Loki turned back. “And don’t be too hard on Fandral, I’m sure he didn’t meant anything by it” He grinned before running into his building and leaving a motionless Thor in his car.

And then he was hit with the realization. Loki knew. He totally knew that Thor had fallen for his charms, was the whole day just and act to get Thor’s attention? He definitely didn’t seem to be acting at all and he looked pretty comfortable in Thor’s presence. Maybe it was his way to tell Thor that he was okay with it? To take it further?

He now knew that he had a chance with Loki and it wasn’t just fantasy, so if Loki wanted to tease, he would tease back and court him like his mother taught him to do, which had been as awkward as it sounds, but gave him an opportunity,  especially if Loki showed as much interest as he had done today. But first, he was going to have a little chat with Fandral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to have the next chapter as soon as possible. Feed back will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
